


Helpful Links for Dragon Age Fanfic Authors

by imjusthereforthefanporn



Series: Dragon Age Fanfic Author Resources [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereforthefanporn/pseuds/imjusthereforthefanporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links to resources I use for writing fanfic. </p><p>This is a work-in-progress, so please check back from time to time to see if I've added anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. General Links

[Dragon Age Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki)

 

I find that leaving YouTubes of the cutscenes and banter running in the background while I do other stuff (cleaning, filing, etc.) helps me get a better feel for the characters' voices.

 

**Dragon Age: Origins**

[DAO Party Banter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAYqGrwVDQY)

[Alistair Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQle0bdK7Fo&list=PLD301678672AAB24B)

[Leliana Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYQdaEVLDYs&list=PL7AE72080A4F41B62)

[Morrigan Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-8QrlByPm0&list=PLCF08EA0313288C3F)

[Zevran Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63kbE863f4E&list=PLF3F9BD081F372939)

 

**Dragon Age II**

[Dragon Age 2 Gameplay Walkthrough](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=ELodu1VWMzPc8)

[DA2 Party Banter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXf-tjnHhCU)

[Anders Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CD-PFooMoVs&list=PL359480B6290C415D)

[Fenris Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d836PP30bw&list=PL5284291906220B2B)

[Isabela Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkC6DFv8IaA&list=PL9456CD6C831E7DD7)

[Merrill Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6evlEsF0u14&list=PL1CED6DA28CA7718A)

[Sebastian Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSOjcINvpYA&list=PL5E1E4758FE96A07A)

 

**Dragon Age: Inquisition**

[Dragon Age Inquisition: All Cutscenes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI1RSlEJdRY)

[DAI Party Banter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0zNyv_WdH0)

[Blackwall Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGucwsjUELA&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSvyBIgvDxGRH5y_LmNYlMGp)

[Cassandra Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6kfj4fjLWQ&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSsbFvo8ZA0xc-X3bYCaUAv-)

[Cullen Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1NPGyGeubQ&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSslfgZMHCuow0GUiaNSpotI)

[Dorian Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yMD3IY3evI&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSsvv93CXKAvQL8c0Yx4oevc)

[Iron Bull Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKWJNt5ZXCA&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSttBPmTOWKOaIEZYL1-X1sr)

[Josephine Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbEKM8-a3JY&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSsA6RI3rF4ONXQ7aiZ-86QJ)

[Sera Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=si6PLXIroas&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSufqwWKbRSDHKfNf_BKjWw3)

[Solas Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0jXLQ-HnvY&list=PLrYsj_Il7VSsYjDlMOqv0oNWaFiw5HC0u)

 


	2. DAI Party Banter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links to transcripts and audio of party banter in DAI, indexed by character.

There are some inconsistencies between character pages in the wiki transcripts and thus I have linked to both copies for each pairing for the sake of comprehensiveness.

The audio is currently only for the main game. I'll add links to audio of the DLC banter later, if/when I find them.

Blackwall & Cassandra: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Cassandra), [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h30m16s)

Blackwall & Cole: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Cole), [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h58m50s)

Blackwall & Dorian: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Dorian), [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=55m51s)

Blackwall & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h45m54s)

Blackwall & Sera: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=5h18m51s)

Blackwall & Solas: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h56m22s)

Blackwall & Varric: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h55m42s)

Blackwall & Vivienne: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=5h12m26s)

Cassandra & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Cassandra), [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h30m16s)

Cassandra & Cole: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Cole), [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h20m28s)

Cassandra & Dorian: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Dorian_Pavus), [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=24m8s)

Cassandra & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h3m32s)

Cassandra & Sera: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h17m48s)

Cassandra & Solas: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h53m36s)

Cassandra & Varric: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h17m51s)

Cassandra & Vivienne: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h7m22s)

Cole & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Cole), [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h58m50s)

Cole & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Cole), [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h20m28s)

Cole & Dorian: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Dorian), [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Cole), [Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0zNyv_WdH0)

Cole & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h9m38s)

Cole & Sera: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h52m54s)

Cole & Solas: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h32m38s)

Cole & Varric: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h3m25s)

Cole & Vivienne: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h43m49s)

Dorian & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Dorian), [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=55m51s)

Dorian & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Dorian_Pavus), [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=24m8s)

Dorian & Cole: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Dorian), [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Cole), [Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0zNyv_WdH0)

Dorian & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=16m6s)

Dorian & Sera: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=46m24s)

Dorian & Solas: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Dorian), [Audio ](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=32m12s)

Dorian & Varric: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Dorian)), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=7m57s) 

Dorian & Vivienne: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=38m17s)

Iron Bull & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h45m54s)

Iron Bull & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h3m32s)

Iron Bull & Cole: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h9m38s)

Iron Bull & Dorian: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Iron_Bull), [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=16m6s)

Iron Bull & Sera: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h34m44s)

Iron Bull & Solas: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h12m30s)

Iron Bull & Varric: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h8m43s)

Iron Bull & Vivienne: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h23m51s)

Sera & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=5h18m51s)

Sera & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h17m48s)

Sera & Cole: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h52m54s)

Sera & Dorian: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=46m24s)

Sera & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Sera), [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h34m44s)

Sera & Solas: [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Sera), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h39m18s)

Sera & Varric: [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Sera), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h48m)

Sera & Vivienne: [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Sera), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=5h5m)

Solas & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h56m22s)

Solas & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h53m36s)

Solas & Cole: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h32m38s)

Solas & Dorian: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=32m12s)

Solas & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h12m30s)

Solas & Sera: [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Solas), [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Sera), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h39m18s)

Solas & Varric: [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Solas), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h32m28s)

Solas & Vivienne: [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Solas), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h39m18s)

Varric & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h55m42s)

Varric & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h17m51s)

Varric & Cole: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h3m25s)

Varric & Dorian: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Dorian)), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=7m57s) 

Varric & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h8m43s)

Varric & Sera: [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Sera), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h48m)

Varric & Solas: [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Varric), [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Solas), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h32m28s)

Varric & Vivienne: [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Varric), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h41m43s)

Vivienne & Blackwall: [Transcript (Blackwall)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blackwall/Dialogue#Blackwall_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Blackwall), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=5h12m26s)

Vivienne & Cassandra: [Transcript (Cassandra)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast/Dialogue#Cassandra_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Cassandra), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h7m22s)

Vivienne & Cole: [Transcript (Cole)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#Cole_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Cole), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=1h43m49s)

Vivienne & Dorian: [Transcript (Dorian)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus/Dialogue#Dorian_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Dorian), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=38m17s)

Vivienne & Iron Bull: [Transcript (Iron Bull)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue#Iron_Bull_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Iron_Bull), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=3h23m51s)

Vivienne & Sera: [Transcript (Sera)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sera/Dialogue#Sera_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Sera), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=5h5m)

Vivienne & Solas: [Transcript (Solas)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Solas/Dialogue#Solas_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Solas), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=4h39m18s)

Vivienne & Varric: [Transcript (Varric)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras/Dialogue_\(Inquisition\)#Varric_and_Vivienne), [Transcript (Vivienne)](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vivienne/Dialogue#Vivienne_and_Varric), [Audio](https://youtu.be/b0zNyv_WdH0?t=2h41m43s)

**Author's Note:**

> If you know of any other helpful resources, please post the links in the comments, thanks!


End file.
